


Freaky Friday

by diaryofapimpykid



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bodyswap, Coming out of the Closet, Curses, F/M, I CUSS EVERY TWO SECONDS BTW, M/M, cause the way i am cant be right, derek might end up touching stiles butthole idk i have no idea what im doing, dereks sorta a butthole, how are u supposed to tag these????, other stuff like i really dont know im trying ok, scotts sorta a butthole, spells, sterek, stiles is a huge butthole, this is my first fic pls be patient omg, trigger warning, um idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-06 14:51:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diaryofapimpykid/pseuds/diaryofapimpykid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yesterday wasn’t as bad as he thought it would be, Stiles wasn’t the worst person to spend time with, but the whole time he was sitting in front of a TV screen shooting things he was tense. He wanted so bad to walk out and fix this. To be back in his own body. To have the power of an alpha again.</p><p>Scott and Derek switch bodies and nobody knows but them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, no Stiles yet but I'm writing a little at a time. I'm gonna start the 2nd chapter now and I breezed through this one (u can tell b/c of its horrible quality) so fast it should be up tomorrow maybe even later today. The chapters will get longer I promise I just needed time to think how I should do the next scene so...
> 
> I will try to update at least daily but, I'm not gonna make any promises because I know myself and no

Scott felt his lungs pulling air in, but they were straining, in a way he’d hardly experienced since he was bitten. It reminded him he was alive and made him run faster to ensure that wouldn’t be changing anytime soon.

Distantly, he heard Derek running nearby.

Mostly, he heard the psychotic warlock that had been chasing them for the past 5 minutes.

Okay, is he even a warlock, a wizard? Scott really doesn’t know. All he knows is that he’s an old guy that smelled funny and Derek was about to kill him.

Friday night Isaac told Scott at lacrosse practice that Derek thought there was an omega camping in his house and that he was going to get rid of it Sunday. So, Scott being Scott wanted to try to help the omega, maybe try asking it to leave before sinking his claws into the guy’s flesh, thanks very much Derek.

Anyway, when he got there he saw Derek with his hands around some old, dirty , sobbing man's throat. Scott started yelling at Derek and walking toward them. Derek, King of the Buttholes, had just rolled his eyes and stared at Scott coming up the porch steps without even loosening his grip on the poor guy. 

What started out as Scott yelling at Derek to let him go turned into Scott yelling at Derek about how he needed to stop killing everything that scares him. Which turned into Derek yelling at Scott that he wasn’t afraid of some ‘pussy ass omega’ which after turning into a lot of things somehow turned into how Scott was a ‘fucking idiot’ for being so naïve and trusting and falling in love with an Argent and that he needed to quit getting in Derek’s business if he didn’t want to be in his pack and remember when he shit all over Derek in front of everyone with that thing with Gerard that one time because Derek did and—

The whole situation was pretty immature.

In the middle of their discussion, neither of the werewolves noticed when the omega stopped crying and started glowing.

After a more few minutes of screaming at each other Scott did in fact notice and then there was drama and someone said ‘I think you boys need to learn to respect each other. Maybe if you walked in each other’s shoes for a while…’ and someone said ‘fuck you’—a lot—and then it turns out that the fragile old man is actually surprising fit, and now they’re running for their lives.

“This is all you’re fucking fault Scott. If you hadn’t interrupted he’d be dead by now.”

“Shut up. How was I supposed to know he was magical or whatever.”

Derek scoffed and started pumping his legs harder leaving Scott far behind. Scott felt like he could scream he was so frustrated. He didn’t know how everything got so dramatic so fast but he couldn’t see any way out of their current predicament and now Derek was obviously trying to lose them.

Both of them.

He was just gonna leave Scott behind.

He truly was King of the Buttholes.

And that’s when Scott tripped on a huge fucking rock that was definitely not there 2 seconds ago.

“Shit.”

He heard Derek skidding to a stop somewhere ahead of him. Then he was tugging him up roughly.

“What the fuck is wrong with you get the hell up dumbass.” 

“It’s not like I meant to! Jeez could you chill for like 5 seconds maybe?”

Derek tugged him hard again and Scott started to run but it was too late.

Scott could only assume the warlock/wizard/crazy voodoo man thing had enough time to cast a spell or something because with a flash the world was too bright before it all went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapter 2
> 
> pretty much derek hates things
> 
> scott and stiles are fighting
> 
> and now derek better do something about that or scott will show people his butt
> 
> derek thinks theyre both pussies
> 
> stiles almost cries 2 seconds into talking to dereks version of scott???
> 
> wow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg thank you guys so much idk if i feel motivated to keep working or way to pressured that you guys are expecting an amazing fic and ill fail
> 
> ANYWAY

Can Derek just take a moment to hate his life, please?

Because really, of all the shit that’s happened to him, this is the last fucking straw.

At least Scott seemed even more upset than he is.

But seriously there is no goddamn reason Derek should be in Scott McCall’s bed pretending to be asleep while his mom sticks her head in to check on him.

Scott, not Derek.

To sum up the past 10 hours, Scott and Derek woke up and found that the old man was nowhere to be found. They also found that they had switched bodies or something.

But, the icing on the shit cake is that after a few hours of arguing—both coming to the conclusion that if they tried to mention it in any way the words would get stuck in their throats and their bodies would seize up until they stopped—they decided they’d have to play this shit out for a while.

This meant that Derek got to repeat high school for a day or two, fucking perfect.

At least, it better only be day or two.

As soon as he heard Melissa McCall’s car pull away he pushed Scott’s covers away and started searching his room.

He pulled out Scott’s phone, they decided to keep each other’s last night, and scrolled through his contacts.

The fucking asshole didn’t even have Derek in there, what if there was an emergency? Derek also couldn’t help but notice he still had Allison’s though. Idiot.

Derek punched his own number in, saved it as a contact, called, and went through Scott’s desk while it rang.

“What?” Scott said in—

Derek’s voice, that was still weird to hear.

“We’re going back to the woods to find that old fucker in 10 minutes.” Derek said gruffly, “Meet me where we left off last night.”  
Derek was about to hang up and leave when—

“No! Wait, you have to stay at my house.”

“Excuse me?”

“Look, Stiles is coming over around 9 and we were gonna shit around all day or something. Together.”

“Who cares? I’ll just call, pretend to be you, and cancel.”

“NO!”

“God d—why not Scott!?”

“It’d hurt his feeling don’t do that.”

“It’d hurt his….feelings?? And I care because?”

“Look, I know you don’t care but Stiles has been my best friend since 2nd grade and he’s been going through a really tough time lately and I didn’t even notice so Thursday we sort of had a bro moment and he said that he feels like I hardly ever spend time with him anymore and that I always cancel when we make plans and that I’ve been hanging out with Isaac more than him, Today was supposed to be the first day of me hanging out with him more and if I cancel he’ll be really upset. So, since you’re me right now and I’m you then you have to take care of my life and make sure it doesn’t fall apart and go to shit and vice versa.”

It all came out in such a rush that Derek was silent for a moment until his brain processed everything Scott had said.

“One, that’s really fucking pathetic, the two of you are pussies. Two, no fucking way Sco—“

“If you cancel I’m gonna show your pack your butt, a lot.”

“Excuse me?”

“I’m. Going. To. Show. Everyone. Your. BUTT.”

***

“Hey buddy, why the long face?” Stiles slung his arm around Derek’s shoulder as he walked into the house. “Still sad about you and Allison breaking up?”

“No.”

“Thought so. That’s alright I brought video games and junk food to cheer you up and get your mind off of her for a while. This is so cool I feel like we haven’t done this in forever.”

Derek rolls his eyes, what type of dork honest to god gets this excited about hanging out with Scott and playing video games? He could’ve at least brought beer, even if Derek would only be drunk for 40 seconds at a time.

“Also, I brought beer dude.” Stiles said pulling two 6-packs out of one of his various bags. “But I’m gonna need to see some ID first young man.” Stiles started to laugh and then looked up at Derek and the smile slid off his face. “Look man I don’t know what’s going on this time. But you seem like you don’t really wanna do this and I don’t wanna like force you to spend time with me so…”

Yes! Who’d have ever thought Derek would be grateful to Stiles when he wasn’t in a life or death situation. If Stiles said he didn’t have to be here then Scott could shut up and keep Derek’s pants on.

“Great. Bye.”

Stiles face fell even more and he looked down.

Derek sniffed the air and—seriously—was that salt? Was Stiles going to cry over this dumb shit? Fucking pussy.

“Haha. Just kidding what games do you have?” It sounded forced even to him. 

It was obvious Stiles didn’t buy it but he looked up and smiled at him anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i have no idea where to go from here so im gonna let you guys decide what i should do with chapter 3
> 
> a) pick up where i left off and have stiles and derek chilling  
> b)have a scene with scott and dereks pack  
> c)flash forward to the next day with derek at school with stiles and lydia and jackson and everyone
> 
> ......ugh you guys are great dont give up on me


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles feels like Scott's acting a little distant.  
> He can't have that now can he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone who gave me feedback :) All of you seemed to want a scene with Derek and Stiles playing video games and being stupid so here, hope I didn't dissapoint. 
> 
> Also, obviously, whenever it says Scott it's really Derek. I'm writing this is 3rd Person Limited and this chapter I'm limited to Stiles, so he doesn't know it's Derek but I tried to slip a few things in so that you could tell it was him.

So—Scott was acting pretty weird.

Yeah, the two of them had been drifting apart lately. But Stiles would’ve noticed if Scott had started taking smile lessons from Spock _way_ earlier right?

Or maybe he wouldn’t have, they really haven’t spent much time together.

Ugh.

Also, ouch.

Well, anyway this is Stiles—noticing. Officially. Today.

 _Unfortunately_ , every time Stiles tries to ask what’s wrong or bring it up, or even ask about Allison, Scott gets really annoyed and just tells him he’s fine don’t worry. Usually Scott is pretty open with his feelings, especially with Stiles, they have Bro Talks all the time. Scott’s never really held back when someone’s willing to listen to his problems (also Scott does not whine he vents there’s a difference shut up Jackson). So Stiles really has no idea how to approach this.

They’ve been sitting on Scott’s living room floor with their backs against the couch and their shoulders touching just playing Halo for almost an hour and Stiles is getting a little bored.

A lot bored actually.

And frustrated.

“So man, where were you yesterday?” Stiles prompts, trying to keep his voice casual but was it really his fault he was nervous that Scott would shoot his attempts down yet again.

“What are you my girlfriend now? Bro?” Scott asked adding on a forced laugh that honestly was nowhere near as bad as how awkwardly he said ‘bro’.

Stiles made himself laugh when he realized he’d just been sort of staring at Scott for a few seconds. But really, when had things between them gotten so tense and fake? There had to be something going on with Scott.

Suddenly, Stiles mind went into Worst Possible Case Scenario In The World Honestly What Is The Sci-Fi Channel Or California? Mode.

Scott hadn’t been acting like this Thursday when they talked, then, Scott was just Scott. Now, he wasn’t acting like himself, like he had something to hide. The only reason Stiles could think that Scott would actively try to hide something from him is if he thought he was protecting Stiles. Which means that something supernatural and crappy and worthy of protecting people from must have happened on Friday or yesterday or possibly both days collectively.

Yeah, that had to be it. Werewolf stuff was making Scott tense, they _weren’t_ growing apart.

They couldn’t be.

Without really thinking about it he was pausing the game (that Scott kept winning which was another weird thing since Stiles usually _owned_ Scott on Xbox) and pulled Scott into a tight bro hug, not letting go when he squirmed.

“Um? Stiles what’re you doing?” Scott’s tone was suddenly gruff and uncomfortable. Poor baby, he was obviously putting walls up, how cute. Stiles would just have to send more BFF Love his way.

“I love you so much man.” Stiles said squeezing Scott “And I’m always here for you alright?”

Scott and Stiles didn’t show strong affection a lot even as close as they were (well actually the past few months have been a bit emotional there might have been a few sleepovers with heartfelt discussion and BFF cuddles but that’s different) but it felt nice to hug his best friend.

Stiles didn’t _really_ care about a lot of people. His dad, Scott, Allison (now), Lydia (he was just used to loving her even if he didn’t really LOVE LOVE her anymore), and maybe even Jackson on a good day. So it always felt nice to spend time with the ones he did, mostly his dad and Scott though.

“Thanks.” Scott patted his shoulder and then started to—

Push Stiles away.

Oh hell no.

“Oh hell no.”

Stiles tackled Scott and started to tickle Scott in all the spots Scott swears aren’t ticklish.  

“I LOOOVE you Scott! Say it back and I’ll stop.”

Scott was giggling and gasping for breath under Stiles, every now and then, slipping a few threats in that made Stiles grin.

This was great. Just like when they were kids.

Except, they weren’t kids and Scott had turned into a werewolf four months ago.

Next thing he knew Stiles was flipped onto his back and Scott had him pinned down almost painfully. His cheeks were red and he was panting still giggling a little, it was obvious he trying hard to look angry but his face muscles still had control.

“Stop. It.” Again, the danger effect Scott was going for was ruined by his breathy giggles.

Stiles busted out laughing and brought his hand up to his face but ended up accidentally slapping Scott’s pretty hard.

“Oops.” But he didn’t sound very remorseful as he started laughing all over again.

Scott growled—seriously—and lo and behold! started to tickle Stiles.

Stiles giggled and squirmed until he couldn’t breathe and was begging Scott to stop between huge gulps of air.

A few minutes later, they were finally sitting next to each other playing again.  Stiles was still laughing every now and then, he couldn’t help but feel all warm inside to see the corners of Scott’s mouth turned up, even just a little like they were now.

He had his best friend back.

Just like old times.

Maybe even better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kind of scared that Derek tickling him back would be out of character but I just put it in because it was cute in my head whatever :) i can just say that he was in Post Tickle Mode and wasnt thinking straight
> 
> So, next chapter will be Monday at school.  
> I WOULD say that I'll do a scene with Mrs. McCall (b/c i love her) and Derek interacting but you guys seem eager for Sterek  
> if there's anyone who would be interested in that though I'll slip a short one in and the beginning just tell me :)
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos and sweet comments, I'm seriously loving you guys.
> 
> I'll try to get Chapter 4 up tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im not even sure 
> 
> poor derek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i havent posted in over a week and then all you get is this crap  
> I kept pulling it up every single day and writing but i never liked what i wrote and finally i just decided to go with it because it wasnt getting any better  
> THANKS SO MUCH FOR ALL THE KUDOS AND NICE COMMENTS

Stiles was wearing gym shorts and jumping to spike the volleyball yet again.

Derek was pretty sure his butt jiggled a little.

Also, he missed.

Ugh.

It was Monday 2nd period at Beacon Hills High School. Derek was already so done with this day. He hated high school the first time, having to go through it again was ridiculous. He was near desperate last night, trying to get out of going.

After Stiles left he made Scott search the woods for something, anything, all night. 

But, eventually, the sun was about to come up and Scott told Derek his mom would freak if she found his bed empty.

They didn’t find anything.

Not even a faint scent or like a hair follicle from the old man’s beard.

So here he was in gym class. Surrounded by clumsy, sweaty, horny teenagers yelling at each other over volleyball.

Stiles, Lydia, and Derek were all on one side while Erica and Allison were on the other team. Derek didn’t know anyone else in the class. He would hit the ball over whenever it came near him but mostly just let everyone else take care of it. Stiles, Erica, Allison, and a few other people were taking it seriously, most everyone else was just hanging back and talking or trying to dodge the ball when it came near them.

“Dude, what’s your problem?” Stiles asked, a little out of breath. “You always play volleyball. Is it ‘cause of Allison?”

“Yeah. I just don’t feel up to it I guess.” Derek looked around. He really shouldn’t be here, teenagers are the worst and they were getting sweatier and their breathing was getting louder and harsher. “What time does this class end?”

“Um.” Stiles looked around, “I’m not sure I think we have like 15 minutes left. They’ll probably call us to the locker rooms soon.”

Thank god.

Although, maybe that wasn’t a good thing at all. The first time in the locker room had been bad enough. Derek had paid the boy’s locker room plenty of visits but he always waited until it was empty. With everyone talking and changing and slamming their lockers it was like torture, each sound echoing off the concrete walls so Derek had to put up with them twice.

Just as Derek was wishing for more time on the court and less in the locker room the coaches blew their god awful whistles and everyone started filing toward the doors.

Stiles came back to walk next to Derek and casually slung an arm around his shoulder.

“Ah man, you’re really tore up about Allison huh?” Stiles asked his eyebrows scrunching together in concern. “Look, like you two were super obnoxious together and I know I was always saying how annoying you were and I hated how caught up you were in her but like, I’m still really sorry the two of you broke up. I know you loved her.”

“Yeah, thanks.”

It was better that they were broken up. She was the daughter of the most powerful hunter in a 50 mile radius for Christ’s sake. She tried to kill all of them, including Scott to get to Derek. She was an Argent, nothing would change that.

The locker room was even worse this time because about half of the boys in there now stunk of sweat and adrenaline after their game. 

Stiles was getting dressed next to Derek who was still trying to get Scott’s locker opened. Stiles already ‘reminded’ him of Scott’s combination once and he tried really hard to remember it but—

“7-12-24.” Derek looked over to see Stiles smirking as he stuffed his gym clothes into his locker. “Jeez man you’re really out of it today.”

Derek just grunted and put in his combination. Stiles was already finished getting dressed but he leaned against the lockers and looked at him.

“So are you and Isaac doing anything today?”

“Not sure.” Well, he wasn’t.

“Oh, yeah well.” Stiles stopped and just sort of looked at Derek. “I was wondering if we could like go bowling or something. Isaac can come if he wants.”

“I don’t really wanna go bowling Stiles.” 

Derek didn’t really wanna go bowling.

At all.

“Ah, man.” Stiles cleared his throat. “That’s cool, so do you wanna like get some pizza after school or something then.”

“Not really. Sorry.” Derek finished getting dressed and closed Scott’s locker.

He realized he was being gruff and a bit rude to Stiles, who would probably mistake it for Scott blowing him off, but it wasn’t about Stiles. Derek just didn’t want to waste time pretending to be a teenager when he could be searching for a cure to all this. 

Yesterday wasn’t as bad as he thought it would be, Stiles wasn’t the worst person to spend time with, but the whole time he was sitting in front of a TV screen shooting things he was tense. He wanted so bad to walk out and fix this. To be back in his own body. To have the power of an alpha again. 

He was going insane.

“It’s cool.”

But Stiles sounded sad, like really sad. 

"We can get some pizza." Derek said as they walked out of the gym and into the hall. Stiles smirked and nodded. "But after that I have a lot of homework from my math teacher so—"

"Totally dude. I get it, yeah." Stiles was still smiling as he opened his hallway locker. Derek wasn't sure why he stood next to him and waited for him to get his stuff, it just seemed like Scott would've. "I just wish we could spend more time together I guess."

Derek nodded. The truth was Scott's math teacher didn't give out homework, obviously, even if she had Derek wouldn't have been doing it tonight.

Stiles opened his mouth to say something else when Erica came by and pushed him roughly against his locker.

"Aw, boyfriends, how cute." She smirked and reached over to ruffle Derek's hair. It would've been mistaken as affectionate from anyone passing by but Derek felt her claws dig into his scalp before she pulled away and started walking down the hall. "You two best stop mooning over each other though. Don't wanna be late for Chemistry." 

And with that she slipped into a classroom and the bell rang.

Next to Derek Stiles cursed quietly and grimaced at him before following Erica.

When they stepped into the classroom Adrian Harris and about 25 teenager's heads snapped to look at them. Derek felt his neck heat up self consciously.

"Mr. Stilinski, Mr. McCall." Adrian drawled, looking down at them with disgust. "You're late. I expect to see both of you this evening in detention."

Stiles groaned and Harris fixed him with a murderous look at he sat down, Derek taking the one next to him.

It wasn't until Isaac and Erica turned around to smirk at them that it sunk in.

Derek Hale, 23 year old grown ass man slash alpha werewolf, had to stay after school because he had detention with one of the biggest sleazeballs he's ever met who also indirectly helped murder his family.

Fucking fabulous.

Derek hated high school so much. To think, it was only 3rd period.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys im not sure what the next chapters gonna be but ill try to get it tomorrow


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> detention and pizza <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU for all the sweet comments and kudos
> 
> heres chapter 5 everyone :)

“Sit down and do any homework you have. No talking, no note passing, you cannot go to the bathroom and don’t ask for help on any of your homework because I don't care. You have an hour.”

With that Mr. Harris sat down and began grading papers and ignoring them.

Stiles got out a piece of paper and started writing to Scott.

Hey.

Scott looked down at the paper and then raised his eyebrows at Stiles, who had to hold back a snort because it reminded him so much of Derek.

We're not supposed to pass notes.

Since when had Scott’s handwriting been so neat and girly? Also, Scott should know better by now, they've had this argument in detention a million times but they always end up talking.

Whatever man he’s not gonna say anything and this is boring.

Scott sniffed loudly and glared at Stiles a little before writing anyway.

He’s a dick.

Smirking Stiles drew a picture of an actual dick with Harris’ hair and glasses. When Scott saw it he looked a little less angry and the corners of his mouth tipped up. Stiles watched as he added on Harris’ outfit and scowl (with apparently hidden talent since Stiles could swear Scott has never been able to draw so well before).

Stiles slapped a hand over his mouth to try to hold in his laughter, his shoulders shaking despite his efforts.

They spent the next hour jumping from topic to topic, drawing dumb pictures and trying really hard not to laugh to loud.

When Harris finally let them go they walked with each other to the Jeep. Stiles looked around but didn't see Scott’s bike.

“How’d you get to school man?”

Scott shrugged and said, “I walked.”

Scott's phone beeped and he pulled it out and frowned at the new text on it. Stiles stretched his neck and read it out loud.  


“From Derek: Sorry can't make it today busy with the pack. You could just go alone.” Stiles raised an eyebrow, “Can’t make what today? Why are you texting that asshole?”

Scott’s head whipped around and he glared and sighed deeply before rolling his eyes so hard it must've hurt, which, weird Scott _hated_ Derek why would he care what Stiles called him?

“Whatever don’t worry about it. Still wanna buy me pizza?” Scott asked gruffly, climbing into the Jeep and slamming the door.

Stiles immediately brightened and practically skipped to the driver’s side.

“Hell yeah man. Wait, don't you have math homework?”

Scott shrugged.

***

Scott is the biggest idiot in the whole entire world ever.

Of course Derek couldn't go looking for a psychotic wizard (that had taken them out easy enough when they were together) _all alone_.

And what the hell did he have to do with _Derek’s_ pack?

At least Derek got free pizza.

Stiles was still talking to him as he tore into his second piece and hated his life.

Turns out the only classes Scott has with Stiles is 1st period Economics, 2nd period Gym, and 3rd Chemistry. Other than lunch Derek was just sitting in class smelling and listening to a bunch of idiot teenagers after that.

Not that Stiles _isn't_ a smelly idiot teenager but that’s not the point.

“I can’t believe lacrosse season’s over. Do you wanna join track?” Stiles asked as he dipped his pizza in ranch, which looked kind of gross to Derek. “I think I’d be good at track. With my long legs and all the practice I've been getting lately. You know, running for my life. Not to mention how great my ass will look in track shorts I mean Lydia won’t be able to keep her hands off of me.”

Derek rolled his eyes. Lydia was never going to like Stiles back. It was pretty stupid that he was still so caught up in her.

But, at least his dumb high school love was harmless, unlike Scott’s.

Unlike Derek’s.

“I don’t know if I'd wanna join track.”

Derek didn’t know if Scott’d wanna join track.

“Oh that’s cool try outs aren't for another month because they start competition near the end of the school year and through the summer.” Stiles was talking with his mouth full and little pieces of cheese and pepperoni were spewing everywhere.

Derek glared and pulled his pizza closer to protect it.

Stiles swallowed and smirked, “Dude my bad you look like you’re about to start hissing at me over pizza.”

“Yeah well—“

“Oh hell no.”

Derek was cut short as Stiles jumped up and started walking to the line at the cashier. Thinking something was wrong he jumped up himself and prepared for an attack.

That’s when Derek recognized the sheriff.

“Dad what the hell do you think you're doing here?”

“Stiles, nice to see you son. 1 medium with pepperoni, mushrooms, and olives.” The sheriff turned to look Stiles in the eye with a smug grin, “And extra cheese because I'm an adult.”

Stiles yelped angrily and Derek tuned out their argument as he sat back down smirking.

When the two came over and sat and Sheriff Stilinski's pizza was brought over Stiles quickly grabbed two pieces and stuffed one in his mouth. He glared at his father as he got three and put them on his plate.

“Hello Scott.” The sheriff said around a mouthful of pizza.

At least he wasn't spitting it everywhere. Stiles should take notes.

“Hey. How—“ Derek paused as he met Stiles’ eyes which were shifting from him to the last three pieces of pizza very pointedly.  
Catching on Derek quickly grabbed two and Stiles grabbed the last grinning.

The sheriff glared at both of them but didn't say anything.

For half an hour the three sat there in a greasy pizza joint near the edge of town talking, eating and being normal.

It was the weirdest thing Derek had done in months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ill try to get chapter 6 up soon I already know what I want to do with it so it shouldnt take as long :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok maybe i should put a trigger warning for this chapter  
> PEOPLE ARE COMING OUT AND DEREK HAS A PANIC ATTACK AND ITS REALLY DRAMATIC AND TEENAGE BOYS ARE WEIRD OK
> 
> small trigger but still a trigger ok  
> I didn't go into detail of the panic attack b/c ive never had one and odnt know anyone who has so i dont knoew what they're like but its mentioned so yeah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry about this mess

Derek spent the next week alternating between researching and scouring the earth (Beacon Hills and surrounding areas) for the old warlock and accepting Stiles’ invitations to spend time together.

It was getting easier and easier pretending to be Scott.

It was getting harder and harder to stand being Scott.

As hard as it was to admit Stiles was the only thing keeping him sane in this fucked up ordeal.

He was still annoying and every now and then he’d say something rude about ‘that asshole Derek’ but he distracted Derek. And it’s not like the kid couldn’t be genuinely funny when he wanted.

And yes, Derek has a sense of humor, despite popular belief. It’s just very refined and clever and ,he would insist, better than everyone else's.

Like Stiles’ jokes are sometimes.

But right now Stiles isn’t joking around, far from it, he looks like he’s about to cry or throw up or something equally as wet and gross and body fluidy.

Derek doesn’t know how to respond at all.

Which is what’s upsetting Stiles so much.

His silence.

Earlier that morning Derek woke up to a text from Stiles asking if he wanted to come over and play some video games. It was Saturday and by now Derek didn’t put up much of a fight, just agreed and did whatever Stiles had planned for their “bro time” that day.

Sheriff Stilinski was there the first few hours of shitting around with Stiles then he had to go to work around 4 in the evening.

Mere minutes, beautiful peaceful drama free minutes, after the sheriff left Stiles paused their game and carefully set his controller down.

“Stiles, what the hell I was about to beat you again.”

Derek only pretended to be upset.

He didn’t actually care about the game.

Nope, not at all.

Stiles swallowed heavily and avoided Derek’s eye.

Derek rolled his eye and flicked the side of his face using one of his moles as a bullseye.

“What’s wrong with you?”

“I—“ Stiles took a huge breath and squeezed his eyes shut before finally turning to Derek and opening them. His eyes steadily staring into his. “I like guys.”

Derek’s mouth dropped and he blinked.

“Excuse me?”

“I said I like guys. I’m bisexual.” Stiles’ ears and neck were red and Derek could smell the worry and embarrassment on him but his mouth was set in a stubborn hard line and his eyes bore into Derek’s challenging.

And pleading. His eyes were pleading and daring him at the same time.

Stiles swallowed again.

“I had this whole speech prepared in my head of how I was gonna tell you. But at the last minute I decided to just tell you so—this is me telling you. My best friend. That I like people with penises. And I could really use your support so—.” Derek tracked a bead of sweat rolling down from his hairline with his eyes. “I really need you to be ok with this man. You’re my best friend come on say something stop looking at me like this is the worst thing that you’ve ever heard. I decided to tell you first because I trust you. Say something Scott! Say it’s okay that I like guys too! Tell me you don’t care. SAY SOMETHING!”

Somewhere in the midst of Stiles’ explanation his brave demeanor fell and he seemed to grow desperate. He was yelling by the time he stopped talking.

Now it was minutes later and Derek still hadn’t said anything. And he still didn’t know what to say. And Stiles looked seconds away from a full blown panic attack

Derek finally closed his mouth from where’d he’d been gaping for the past 5 minutes. He tried to swallow and his mouth was dry and thick.

Clearing his throat he finally broke eye contact with Stiles in favor of looking down and mumbling. “It’s fine. I don’t care.”

Stiles exhaled hugely and the sweet calming scent of relief filled Derek’s nose. And then Stiles launched himself at Derek and tackled him in a hug.

“Oh thank God man! I don’t know what I would’ve done if you freaked out or something.” Stiles laughed hysterically burying his face in Derek’s hair, “I don’t know what’s wrong with me of course you don’t care. You’re the best friend in the world and you’ve never been homophobic so—actually people would be biphobic against me right? Whatever who cares.”

Stiles continued rambling and, Derek gently broke them apart sighing quietly to himself in relief.

He really had no idea how to handle that.

He remembers the day he came out as gay to Laura, a few years after the fire.

She had just glanced at him before shrugging and going back to folding her laundry.

He figured that Stiles wouldn’t be okay with Scott just shrugging and ignoring him. So Derek was immensely relieved that an ‘It’s fine. I don’t care.’ was sufficent and not insensitive.

Still, as Stiles picked up the phone, declaring they should get takeout to celebrate his coming out to someone, Derek felt like an intruder for the first time pretending to be Scott.

Stiles had said he told him first because he trusted him.

Scott not Derek.

Stiles hated Derek.

But Stiles had just came out to Derek before anyother person on the planet because he thought he was Scott and it was so messed up and if Stiles knew he’d be so embarrassed and devastated.

Betrayed.

“I have to use the bathroom be right back.” Derek stood up and walked briskly upstairs trying for his life to not look like he was running away.

Once he was in the bathroom he locked the door, slid to the floor and proceeded to have a miniature panic attack of his own just thinking about Stiles’ face if he knew.

Derek really needed to get back into his own body soon.

He had enough of his own guilt to deal with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry about that mess


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS IM SUCH AN IDIOT  
> this chapter was literally to make me laugh im so sorry  
> especially since its not even funny  
> ugh ignore me omg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that i havent done anything in likee 2 weeks end of the school year projects suck
> 
> ok i lied its mostly because im lazy ok bye sorry bout that

“Okay um, just like, don’t hurt each other.” Peter’s claws dug into Erica’s arm and he dragged them up to her elbow. Scott winced. “Shit man what the hell. Be careful.”

Erica, already healing snarled in disbelief and tackled Peter, who swiftly gained the upper hand with practiced werewolf since birth kung fu, sinking his teeth into her collarbone.

“Stop fighting!” Scott snarled with his new alpha werewolf voodoo mumbo jumbo voice. “You’re supposed to be training not testing who can hurt who the most.”

In the corner Isaac rolled his eyes and mumbled, “’S not our fault you’re such a shit alpha.”

Yeah, well.

Scott’s new to the gig okay!

Everybody’s a critic.

The past week has consisted of Scott screaming and yelling and abusing his new alpha dominant power thingy and in the end no one listens anyway and everyone is still shit at werewolf stuff.

Other than Peter but whatever.

Sometimes he feels like just sinking his teeth into the back of their necks until they listen to their alpha.

Not that he’d ever do that.

Because that’s something Derek would do and Scott isn’t anything like Derek.

Nope.

Anyway his nonviolent approach will work eventually.

It’s not his fault that the pack won’t listen. They’re too used to doing what they want until forced to do what the alpha wants by violence.

They need to learn to respect their alpha without being forced.

Derek’s the one that was too lazy to put an actual effort into teaching them stuff and just took the path of least resistance.

Which happened to include a lot of teeth and pain.

As Peter and Erica sat panting on the floor Scott’s (Derek’s) phone buzzed in his pocket and Scott whipped it out.

From Scott: we need to talk call me when free

Scott rolled his eyes. Derek was probably gonna yell at him some more about how he needed to stop shitting around and find the old guy and that Scott better not be messing up his pack.

Which no, thank you very much Derek.

 _You_ messed up your own pack.

Butthole.

To Scott: dude just tell me i know you know what texting is b/c you just sent that last one sooooo

From Scott: just call me dumbass

Scott grinned because Derek needed to learn the importance of commas.

Not that Scott really cared himself but that wasn't the point.

It was still funny.

To Scott: w/e you want dumbass

From Scott: hilarious just hurry up

Scott could practically hear Derek rolling his eyes.

Well like technically, if Derek had rolled his eyes it’d be Scott rolling his eyes because of this whole out of body shit going on but like, whatever.

“I’ll be right back don’t kill each other.” Erica looked up and grinned from where she had Boyd’s face pushed in the dirt straddling the back of his thighs and pulling his arms behind him painfully. 

And, okay wow, Scott didn’t even want to _think_ about the arousal he could smell on them.

Scott ran until he was sure no one would hear their conversation before calling Derek.

“Stiles told you he's bi yesterday.”

“Um, what? No he didn’t pretty sure I would’ve remembered that.”

Derek's exasperated sigh sounded way to loud in Scott's ear

Condenscending prick.

“Yesterday Stiles came out to me as bisexual. But technically he came out to you.”

Scott was like pretty sure that his heart stopped and like, if he had a heart attack right now would Derek and Scott die or just Scott in Derek’s body and Derek would forever be stuck in Scott’s or would Scott’s soul die and his body and Derek would be magic-ed into his own or—

“Scott you dumbass, you still there?” 

“Um.”

“What are you a fucking homophobe or something?” Ok jesus Derek tone down that defensive tone please mister.

“What no I’m not shut up.” Scott took a deep breath, “What’d you say?”

There was a really long pause.

A disturbingly long pause in fact.

“Dere—“

“I said, ‘It’s fine. I don’t care.’ I didn’t know what else to say.”

Now it was Scott’s turn to pause before speaking.

“Is that all you said to him?”

“Yeah bu—“

“You didn’t even like say anything about how he’d always be my best friend or like— _anything_ to make him feel better about coming out?”

“I was ju—“

Scott hung up and walked angrily back to where the pack was training.

“Everybody listen up.”

Something in his voice made everyone look at him and listen for once.

When Scott was sure he had all of their attention he turned around and started unbuttoning Derek’s jeans.

He grinned when he heard their gasps as he bent over and pulled Derek’s blue jeans and boxer briefs down to his ankles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH ME UFGHHHHHHH


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh dear filler
> 
> you are but the rolls to this stories feast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok i cant tell you how relieved i am that im not the only one who found the last chapter amusing
> 
> felt pretty bad b/c like i just read through my story the other day and i was like WHY THE F IS STILSE SOOOO OUT OF CHARACTER
> 
> so i needed redemption....i dont think i did very well but i tried

Derek really wishes that Stiles had stayed in the closet for just a few more days.

Yes, he’s aware of how horrible that sounds.

Whatever.

The thing is if Stiles had waited to tell Scott until Derek and him were back to normal (and they would be back to normal) there was the obvious perk of Stiles not having to feel betrayed and violated when he found out he told Derek first and not Scott (and he would find out even if Derek had to tell Stiles himself because he was done keeping important stuff from him in fact Derek would tell him right now if the stupid curse would let him) but it would’ve also meant Derek didn’t have to deal with him now that he was—apparently—better.

If Derek thought Stiles had been an annoying sarcastic little shit the first week, it was nothing compared to him now.

Stiles had spewed some cheesy shit about feeling closer to Scott now that he’d finally told him, said that he finally felt like they were best friends again.

Derek was alarmingly happy about the big smile on Stiles’ face while he told him this.

Poor, naïve, innocent Derek.

If Derek could go back in time and tell himself to run while he still could he would have.

“I don’t have any money. You pay for me.”

“What! Stiles! I know you have money you made me hold your wallet for you this morning.” Derek glared at Stiles across the black tabletop.  
It was Stiles’ idea to come to this stupid ice cream parlor in the first place, he should pay.

Stiles always paid, but apparently that all changed now that Stiles didn’t feel like he had to get back into Scott’s good graces.

Darn Derek’s exceptionally charming personality and wonderful people skills.

Stiles grinned and shrugged, “I spent it all on gas for my jeep bro.” he replied in a sing song voice.

Damn. His heartbeat said he was telling the truth.

Fucking corporate America. Stiles had at least 30 dollars this morning. Now all of that was gone on one tank of gas and Derek had to pay with the shitty wage he got at the vet’s office.

Derek took a threatening bite out of his vanilla ice cream with strawberry topping, glaring at Stiles’ crooked grin.

This ice cream was fucking amazing.

God dammit.

“Fine, but you’re paying next time Stiles. I’m serious I payed for dinner last night too.”

“Sure thing buddy.” But Stiles heart skipped—and he was laughing.

“Jackass.”

“Okay man, whatever you say.” Stiles said, still chuckling, “So tryouts for the track team are two days from now. We in or not?”

Derek had already asked Scott if he wanted to join the track team and he said no, but don’t tell Stiles yet because it might make him sad.

Stiles wasn’t sad anymore.

Derek could say no.

But seeing how Isaac had come to school Monday asking Stiles and Scott why Derek had pulled his pants down in front of everyone Sunday afternoon—

“Yeah I’m so excited to be on the track team.” Derek grinned around another bite of ice cream, “I bet I’m gonna look so cool in those track shorts.”

Stiles laughed and raised his eyebrows. “Ok then. Hey is—“

“Hi guys can I sit here?”

Danny.

Derek didn’t really like Danny.

Ever since the little perv had gotten a boner while Derek was changing shirts in Stiles’ room.

Also, he was always rude to Stiles which made Stiles uncomfortable. But for all the boy acted like he didn’t like Stiles he sure stared at him a whole hell of a lot.

Yeah, Derek didn’t really like Danny.

“Oh Danny! Sure, you can sit here.” Derek also didn’t like the way Stiles blushed and scooted over so Danny could sit next to him, which he did.

Lydia Martin was quick to follow with a much larger ice cream than her companion not asking for permission as she pushed Derek down his side of the booth and sat next to him.

Come to think of it, Derek didn’t really like her either.

Because she had helped resurrect Peter and blown wolfs bane in his face.

And maybe a little because of how obviously Stiles loved her and how mean she was to him in return.

Derek snorted and shoved what was left of his ice cream into his mouth. 

He caught the strong scent of Stiles’ teenage boy arousal, which he unfortunately got a noseful quite a few times the past week or so, and looked up expecting to see him staring at Lydia licking her ice cream spoon clean slowly or some seductive shit.

Instead, Stiles was staring at Danny as he explained what he had in mind for a chemistry lab they were doing.

Derek almost growled but was cut off by a faux sweet voice, “Ascott James McCall,” Derek snorted, “have you talked to Ally any lately?”

Derek squinted, “No, we broke up.” Lydia raised her eyebrow and he realized how gruff his tone was, so he tried to sound more like Scott, “I’m just trying to give her some space.”

Lydia raised an eyebrow and suddenly Derek feared for his life.

If Lydia killed him right now would Scott and Derek die or just Derek in Scott’s body and Scott would forever be stuck in Derek’s or would Derek’s soul die and his body and Scott would be magic-ed into his own or—

“It’s been 2 months. You don’t feel like you’ve given her enough space?” It was good that Allison and Scott had stopped talking. After all the times them “talking” made Chris try to kill him, he was an idiot for keeping it up as long as he had.

“Guess not.”

Derek decided sass wasn’t the smartest approach when Lydia turned her head slowly to stare him down with flecks of ice cream and sprinkles around her mouth.

The next hour or so consisted of Lydia grilling Derek for information on Allison, which seemed strange since even Derek knew they were best friends, and Danny and Stiles blatantly flirting across from them.

Needless to say, Derek was just a tiny bit miserable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugh idek what this is


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> trying to move the story along

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i realized i havent written anything in over a week so i threw something together im already writing the next part no worries 
> 
> sorry this is so short
> 
> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE SWEET FEEDBACK YOU GUYS ARE THE COOLIEST BESTEST SWEETEST <3

“Alright see you later Scott.” Stiles waved emphatically climbing out of the Jeep while Scott started walking the other way.

Stiles couldn’t help but watch his best friend's butt as he left. 

Yeah—about that.

The past week has been confusing to say the least.

Stiles and Scott had been the bestest closest most wonderful friends since like 2nd grade.

So why did Stiles suddenly want the D?

Well it happened so friggin’ suddenly.

A few weeks ago, when Stiles and Scott started hanging out again, Stiles couldn’t help but notice how much his friend had changed.

For the better.

Stiles _always_ loved Scott, everything about him.

Sweet, shy, smart, caring, and just generally a funny guy to hang out with. Scott was the coolest.

So just because Stiles liked Different Scott (with a capital D) more didn’t mean he hadn’t always thought Scott was the best it’s just—

Lately, Scott seemed more mature and his humor was more subtle and dry, he seemed tenser and grumpier than usual—okay he was being a complete dick sometimes. I mean really where did all your manners go Scott, Stiles knows they’re in there somewhere— but that was to be expected what with all the shit going down this year.

Anyway, Different Scott’s personality just seemed to fit Stiles’ in a way Scott’s never had.

Less best friend more please marry me I think I love you even though you’re being a butthole sometimes—a lot.

Anyway, once Stiles manned up and admitted to himself that he had grown a little crush on his BFF for his great personality he started noticing how Fine (with a capital F) Scott is.

Sparkly deep brown eyes framed by like, the thickest eyelashes in the whole wide world ever to exist. And his eyebrows, Scott must’ve been practicing a whole bunch in the mirror lately because suddenly Scott’s eyebrows were sex tanks. They literally shot at and blew stuff up with their sexiness, literally. He was broad and muscular. Miles of smooth tan skin. And those friggin’ dimples. 

Scott McCall was pretty.

Very pretty.

Maybe it was a werewolf thing???

Whatever, as much as Stiles hated to fit into that fear that some straight guys seemed to have—that any not straight guy has a man crush on them, regardless of how long they’ve been friends—it’s not like he asked for this.

Scott was the one who went from Bemybestfriendforlife Charming to Let’sexchangeromanticblowjobsplease Charming.

So yeah anyway, Scott’s booty was lookin’ real fine running into the woods. 

Where he, apparently, had plans with that butthole Derek, he said they had to search for something and probably wouldn’t be back until really late so he’d see Stiles tomorrow.

Whatever.

Have fun with Derek, Scott. 

Stiles is just gonna go inside and write “Mr. Ascott James Stilinski” in all of his notebooks.

Haha.

Not really.

Well—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) ???? im rlly dumb ???

**Author's Note:**

> sigh  
> so you're down here and you probably actually read the piece of crap  
> feedback anyone?


End file.
